


Miraculous- The life of Alix Chase

by RebelAlix



Category: Miraculous Chase
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Multi, Not in France;normal lives;they moved to America, Other, Romance only a bit, This is a miraculous ladybug story, everything you Eva wanted in a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAlix/pseuds/RebelAlix
Summary: You’ll see in the passage.....





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Alix Chase in miraculous ladybug

_Hi. I am Alix Chase. An ordinary tomboy teen with an extraordinarily awesome life. I am mainly lonely, but also nice. I love books about myths and fanfics, and adventures, whether in real life or on screen or in a book. My life was boring, until one day..._

_Bye, my butterflies and moths!! Please wait patiently for any of my stories to get updated!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and who they look like to make all our lives easier

_Brandon Hampshire- Like Adrien Agreste_

_Vanessa Hepburn- Like Chloe Bourgeois_

_Alix Chase- Like Marinette Dupain-Cheng in looks_

_Taylor Montgomery- Like Alya Cesaire_

_Julian Lake- Like Nino Lahiffe_

_Mark Finnigan- Like Nathaniel Kutzberg_

_The rest of the miraculous characters I include will have the same name, looks, and personalities of the actual characters. Sorry, I’m just too lazy. Bye, my butterflies and moths!!_


	3. First Chapter continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon=Adrien  
> Vanessa=Chloe  
> Alix(Yours Truly!)=Marinette  
> Taylor=Alya  
> Julian=Nino  
> Mark=Nathaniel  
> Madison=Lila dat LIAR  
> Everyone else is the same, remember!

_Time skip_  
_It was the second day of 6th grade. I woke up and then looked at the alarm clock. The time was 7:15 AM. ‘Oh no! I’m late as usual!’ I then got dressed with my usual clothes:a blue T-shirt with a white ‘DON’T COME IN MY WAY, OR ELSE...’ sign on it, and black leggings. I also had white shoes, a white and blue headband, and a Trans Jansport bag on. I ate breakfast, waved to my parents, and then sprinted to school. I barely made it on time. I saw a new student spilling chocolate pudding all over my usual spot._

_“What do you think you’re doing, huh” I asked._

_“No, wait, I was trying to clean up..”_

_“Really? That’s what every servant of Vanessa says. Why should I believe you?”_ _I asked._

_“Uhh, I..”_

_“I knew it! Just go to whatever dump you came from.”_

_The boy fumed but nevertheless went back to his seat, and I went to go sit with my friend, Taylor._

_“Girl, what happened over there? You’re fuming!”_

_“Ugh, I really wish that I never see Vanessa or her minions again. EVER AGAIN!”_

_Brandon’s POV_

_“Julian, what should I do? You know that I didn’t do it, and even if I had done it, never on purpose! That girl will never believe me, though. That’s how she’s acting.”_

_“I dunno, dude. You should tell her, ya know? I mean, what’s the harm in that?”_

_“...Ok, fine. I’ll try.”_

_I will make her fall for me. I smirked._

_Alix’s POV_

_‘The nerve, of him! I anyways had to deal with this crap from Vanessa all my life, now she has another helper!’_

_“ Al, hello? You there? You spaced out on me!”_

_“Oh sorry, what d’yu say, Tay? I....erm....spaced out like usual.”_

_“Of course you did! Anyways, he looked really familiar, so I decided to do a bit of research on him. So, guess what I found!”_

_By then, Taylor was practically jumping in her seat. It was so loud that the teacher gave us a warning._

_“I understand yesterday was practically summer vacation, so I understand, but please, continue at lunch, kay?”_

_“Yes, Miss Hummingbird” we chorused._

_After her back was turned once again, Taylor continued, whispering, “The boy that....ahem....spilled chocolate pudding all over your spot is none other than the famous Brandon Hampshire!”_

_“Really? I wonder where he got his personality from? I know that it doesn’t come from his parents, cuz they’re really nice people. Maybe Vanessa?”_

_Brandon, whom overheard this conversation, whispered in a sad and angry tone, “Maybe you should hear me out before you make such harsh decisions about what I’m like.”_

_‘Oh my god, did he just eavesdrop on our conversation? That nerve!’_

_“Isn’t eavesdropping on someone’s PRIVATE conversation bad?”_

_“It wasn’t bad, especially since you were talking about me behind my back!”_

_“Whatever, Mr. Model. Like I care.”_

_After everyone processed what I said, the room went silent._

_“Wait, what? You’re the famous model, named Brandon Hampshire? Are you serious!”_

_“OMG, can I get your autograph! Like, you’re so good at modeling.”_

_“Can you marry me?”_

_“NO, HE’S MINE!” That voice belonged to Vanessa._

_“BACK OFF, YOU PEASANTS! HE BELONGS TO ME, AND ONLY ME!”_

_Like the ending? I’ll try to update all my stories more often, but no promises! Bye, my little butterflies and moths!! And thanks for being patient on all my stories!! ADIOO!_

_Ps: Miss Hummingbird is still trying to quiet down the kids! LOL_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!! I’m gonna only update a bit due to a class and homework!!_

_Alix’s POV_

_”That nerve! He thinks he actually has a right to eavesdrop on our conversation?”_

_“Well, he does have a good point, Alix. You”_

_“We”_

_“ were technically gossiping”_

_“Talking”_

_“-about him, so he has every right to listen and interrupt us.”_

_Come on, now she’s siding with him? Though, seeing the look on her face, I realized that she was correct, so I wisely didn’t comment._

_Brandon’s POV_

_Oh my gosh, she first assumes without facts that I’m a snob or whatever she called Vanessa, she then insults both of us, and then she reveals who I am, leaving me no choice but to flee to the boys bathroom! I mean, I’m not that mad about the whole situation ‘cause I kinda understand why she would think that, but I do wish that the crowd would die down. It would be exciting to have a model or whatever in your school, but wont it get tiring after a while?_

_Time Skip_

_I now foolishly realize that I was wrong. Whoops!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kay, I have school, so I’ll try to update if I can. Thanx for waiting mah b’s and m’s!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_He told me the truth, I said sorry, forgave him, and now we’re the bestest of friends!_

_:snorts: I wish._

_Now, here I am, being pushed by Taylor towards Brandon, just because she believes what happened was completely false. I told her that I'd apologize, but only if it was all a misunderstanding and that maybe, just maybe, he didn't do it and Vanessa did. That, I can believe, but the rest I can't. Anyways, she-_

_"OWW"_

_"Oh, falling for me now, aren’t you? I knew that I’d make you.”_

_Falling for him? YOU'RE NOT KIDDING ANYONE!_

_"Tay, where are - Julian?"_

_"Yes, lil' sister? Tay-"_

_"I'm not your sister! You're the one that acts like my older brother!"_

_Julian paid no heed to that and continued on._

_"-lor told me that you had something to do? Go on, do it! We'll distract the crowd, kay?"_

_Indeed, a crowd was beginning to form, with Vanessa and her 'servant', Sabrina, at the lead._

_"Fine."_

_I dragged a startled Brandon out of the crowd, and into one of the empty classrooms._

_"Umm-"_

_"Ok, so tell me what actually happened with the pudding incident. And if you lie, I certainly won't hesitate to send you home with LOTS of bruises, yeah?"_

_With that, I leaned on the table, and patiently waited for him to start._

_“Umm...soo.....what happened was that..._

_Flashback-Brandon POV_

_The second day I had gone to school for the first time ever since-since my dad became a crim-criminal, and I was soo excited! I merrily hummed while in the car. Ms. Anderfelle, my driver, could apparently tell that I was happy, so she parked near an ice-cream place and-"_

_"Just get to the point already! We're wasting time here!"_

_"Sheesh. Anyways, I walked in the class to see that Vanessa was ordering her BFF-"_

_"servant"_

_"Whatever. As I was saying, Sabrina was putting something there, and then both whispered amongst themselves. I naturally assumed that they prepared a gift for you, and went to go see it. When I saw the pudding, I took a napkin and was wiping it off while chastising Vanessa, and that's when you came in and started yelling at me at the top of your lungs."_

_"I have proof for the pudding incident. Why would somebody waste such a perfectly good napkin on something as small as pudding?"_

_He then handed me a napkin, which had pudding all over it._

_"Ohh...okay...umm...I'm so-sorr-sorry."_

_"Not used to saying sorry, are you?"_

_"That is not a matter to be teased about!"_

_"Oh chill, grumpy. Maybe this'll make you feel better!"_

_He then wrapped me in a smothering hug, saying that he's about 5'2, and I'm about 4'9. Oh, how life sucks. When he pulled back, my cheeks were a fiery red. I came to the conclusion that I was just cold. When we went out, I saw Taylor chatting with- Vanessa?-and Julian was looking at us._

_"Hey! You guys took some time. Was it that bad?"_

_"Nope, not at all! Now Alix forgives me!"_

_He then turned to me._ _"You do, yeah?"_

_"Hmm......lemme think....I guess so."_

_He smirked._

_I fumed._

_Just then, Vanessa and Tay pulled me somewhere. That somewhere turned out to be Vanessa's limo._

_"Ya know, we have something to tell you."_

_"Yeah, no kidding. What?"_

_"Umm...."_

_HAHAHA! I'M SO CRUEL! NO SPOILERS! YA JUST GOTTA GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!_


	7. Chapter 7

_“...I’m sorry if I was mean to you. You see, I was trying to make sure that you were good for Brandon, and didn’t wanna actually just abuse his power and money. I wanted to make sure that you weren’t one of those petty fan girls he has, and you aren’t! Being his best friend, his mom is OK, but is very protective. She told me that if he has to end up liking someone, considering that I don’t like like him-”_

_“Seriously! I thought you were one of his fan girls!”_

_“-Well no, I’m his best friend! I anyways have eyes on someone else...”_

_“Mark, right?”_

_“Was it seriously that obvious! Anyways, he has to like someone that can make him loosen up, someone that can stand up for theirselves, and someone that is strong but nice. You, missy, are all of the above!”_

_I was absolutely speechless. She-SHE, Vanessa Hepburn, approves of me and Brandon together? So, wait, does that mean that I’m falling for him? I really doubt it, but that explains why my cheeks were as red as Marinette in her Lycee and College days, when she used to blush around Adrien. I decided to voice these thoughts out, saying that I spent waaaay too much time thinking._

_I blushed just thinking about it._

_”So, does that mean, that I may like Brandon?”_

_”And I thought you’d figure out sooner,” Taylor pitched in._

_If possible, my blush became even more fiery._

_We stared at her, and she rolled her eyes._

_“I’m not invisible, ya know?”_

_We kept on staring at her._

_”Whatever.”_

_She then started texting on her phone to someone, and then a couple seconds later, she handed me her phone._

_“Here, type Vanessa’s phone number and Brandon’s phone number on your phone. It could come in handy!”_

_”Vanessa’s, yes, but Brandon’s? I don’t understand why we’d need that.....”_

_Just then, I saw that we arrived. Julian, Mark, and Brandon were waiting outside. Julian and Mark opened the doors of the limo for us. Meanwhile, Brandon struck up a chat with Vanessa._

_”Why are we here, Van? I thought you said that we were playing video games?”_

_Me, hearing that, decided to jump out the door first and race inside the building. Brandon raced after me._

_Meanwhile, in secret, Vanessa, Mark, Taylor, and Julian were planning something. Mark hopped in the front, and they raced off. Neither Brandon nor I noticed. We were busy hunting for the video game kit, and landed up on the roof. The door clicked shut behind us._

_”Umm, Alix, the door automatically locked. So, in a way, we’re trapped here.”_

_DUN TUN DAH! DA DA DUN DAH! LOL, I’M LIVING IN YOUR GUYS’ MISERY. UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In school; won’t be too long

_“They planned this all along. That’s why Vanessa and Taylor decided to give me your number, so you could be my knight in shining armor! But, what they don’t know is that we’re stuck here together. Let’s give Vanessa a call and see how she reacts.”_

_”Wow Alix, you’re really feisty. I don’t wanna get on your bad side again.”_

_“Exactly. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Al.”_

_‘WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME! I NEVER LET PEOPLE CALL ME NICKNAMES!’_

_“I guess I really am falling for him.”_

_”Wait, what? Who’re you falling for?”_

_Crap._


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh...umm...no one,” I managed to squeak out.

‘Was that disappointment on his face? I decided to lift his thoughts a little bit. Wait, what? I tease people, not help them. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?’

“Brandon really is having an impact on me. This needs to stop. I don’t show emotion, not since-“

”Not since what? I can help.”

”Not since my p-Wait, was I talking out loud? Crap, crap, crap.”

”Yep, and you still are.” Brandon looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. He continued.

”Umm...we need to call Vanessa.” He said.

Just then, I (and Brandon, but she don’t know that he got the same thought) got a thought.

”Wait, what if-you go first-no you-fine I’ll go”

I fumed while Brandon went while smirking.

”-What if we play a prank on them?”

Hmm...like my idea. I was starting to think that no one knows the devious side of him, and that I’d find out first.

”What type?”

”Well, we could act as if we were all lovey-dovey with each other, and-“

”Wait, lemme guess. -And pretend to be a couple? Where you be yourself, and I’ll be myself, but both of us can get calmed down by each other.”

We high-fived.

I took out my phone to call Vanessa, while Brandon called Mark.

Vanessa picked up first.

”Hey Ali-WAIT WHAT! WHAT THE HECK! GUYS YA GOTTA SEE THIS!”


	10. Chapter 10

”Woah. What happened, sis? You hated Brandon, first, but now you guys like each other? Wait. I need proof. How about you guys kiss, as proof?” That was Mark.

”Give us a sec.”

I muted the phone.

”Brandon, what’ll we do? You know that they’re gonna want proof, but we aren’t actually dating!”

”Or, what if we actually do it?”

Brandon is now officially dead after the call.

”Fine.”

He smirked.

”So, shall we, m’lady?”

”You’re not Shakespeare. Stop acting like him.”

We kissed.

I unmuted it.

They started screaming and yelling “MAH SHIP HAS COME TRUE!”

Wait, hold up. Their ship? Doesn’t that mean that they want two people together? So, they want us together.

Never mind that. They are officially DEAD. NOW.

Brandon, sensing my thoughts, said, ”Alix, calm. Be calm. We can kill them later.”

I smirked while Brandon snickered at their faces.

”Now, how do we escape, Vanessa?”

”Umm.....the thing is, you can’t. Not until we come.” She showed me the key. Seeing our faces, she hurriedly wished us bye.

”What do we do now?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at my Hero vs. Villain story to understand this part. Comment if you can guess who Elementai is!
> 
> Ohhh...nvm.........it doesn't relate. Just comment tho!

_"Jump off the roof, duh."_

_"Wait, seriously? Fun! Ladies first."_

_Gods, this boy is dense. The denser you are, the easier you are to tease!_

_"Coward, much?"_

_"No, not really. I can prove that I'm not a coward."_

_With that, he jumped off the building._

_I heard a thump and decided to check._

_I saw Brandon land on the lower patio, and I decided to try._

_I jumped, and landed halfway on Brandon._

_"OOF! Oh, you're really light!"  
_

_With that, he carried me around, while humming a song._

_"Hey, what song are you humming?"_

_"I'm Ready. It's by AJR."_


End file.
